Category talk:Blog posts
'Bee idea: Pumpkin bee' An exclusive bee only available at halloween. Halloween event: New bee: Pumpkin Bee Stats Rarity: Event Colour: Red Energy: 40 Speed: 14 Attack: 2 Collects 15 pollen every 3 seconds Makes 80 honey in 2 seconds Gifted bonus: +20% treat spawn rate Description: A spooky bee which burns surronding plants to collect it. It may look scary but inside, it's just a kind bee which likes to fool around. Ablities: Burn Burns surrounding flowers around the Pumpkin Bee. Every 0.5, 15 pollen from 9 flowers around the Pumpkin Bee will be collected. Last for 5 seconds. Bomb+ (Yea you know this xD) Method of obtaining: At night, the pumpkin bee will appear at the travelling bee place. It will give you a total of 12 quests. (Yes, the pumpkin bee is saying all of this not some fancy new bear) Note: Pumpkin bee gives quest not specific to anything. It is a mix of all quests. 'Quests' "Oh! An unexpected guest! Hello. I am the pumpkin bee. Sorry if I startled you, I was just passing by this place. Oh? You're a beekeeper? Oh I see. Okay very well, I will let you tame me if you help me with my party! There'll be 15 quests you need to do. I'm gonna warn you, don't think it'll be too easy! Firstly, collect 5,000 pollen from the spider field. Once you're done come find me at night here again!" ''' '''Quest 1: "Cobweb infestation" *'Collect 5,000 pollen from the spider field.' Rewards: 1,000 honey, 1x ticket ' "Oh? you're done already? That's fast. Don't expect the next ones to be as easy!"' "Okay, on to the next one! I'm feeling a bit hungry! Why not collect some bluberry for me. Collect 5 blueberry tokens and talk to me again." Quest 2: "Feeding blueberrys" ' *'Collect 10 blueberry tokens Rewards: 2,000 honey "Wow! You're zooming through my quests! Let me give you a clue the next quest is going to be something related to tokens!" "Okay! You need to learn how to focus on my quests! What about collect 10 focus tokens!" Quest 3: "Restoring focus" ' *'Collect 50 focus token Rewards: 5,000 honey, 1x ticket ' "Wowie! Done already? Come back when you're ready for the next one!"' "We need some decorations! What about kill 2 rhino beetles and ladybugs! We can use them!" Quest 4: "Insect Decorating" ' *'Kill 10 rhino beetles *'Kill 10 ladybugs' Rewards: 5,000 honey, 1x ticket "Finally! We have decoration! Great work! Keep it up!" "Wait... Something seems amiss. Oh! We forgot to get food! I only thought of myself but now that blueberry you fed me started to kick in. Literally. Collect 10 Strawberrys, blueberrys and treats!" Quest 5: "Food preperations" *'Collect 15 strawberry tokens' *'Collect 15 blueberry tokens' *'Collect 20 treats' Rewards: 10,000 honey, 1x royal jelly, 1x ticket "Good! Great job! This party is coming together!" "Okay, here is where it gets harder. Get ready! We need some pollen. Collect 10,000 pollen from the pineapple patch, rose field, pine tree forest and the cactus field." Quest 6: "Collecting pollen" *'Collect 50,000 pollen from the pineapple patch' *'Collect 50,000 pollen from the rose field' *'Collect 50,000 pollen from the pine tree forest' *'Collect 50,000 pollen from the cactus field' Rewards: 500,000 honey, 2x ticket "Good, very good. You're doing all right." "Back for more? Great! There are these bees that keep on bothering me. What are they called again? Oh yeah! Vicious bees I think. Yeah that's it! Defeat 1 vicious bee" Quest 7: "Bothered vicious bee" *'Defeat 3 vicious bee' Rewards: 100,000 honey, 2x tickets "Thanks! That really helped!" "Hey. Did I mention that I'm the pumpkin bee? What field does that remind you of. Yes! The pumpkin patch! That's where I grew up. To remind me of my old memories, can you please collect 250,000 pollen from the pumpkin patch? Also, can you help me defeat a werewolf while you're there? Thanks!" Quest 8: "Old memories" *'Collect 250,000 pollen from the pumpkin patch' *'Defeat 5 werewolf' Rewards: 250,000 honey, 3x tickets "That scent is so nice! I miss those old days where I would play with my siblings..." "I have a weak spot. I am very greedy. I want more pollen! Please collect more pollen for me! They taste so good! Please collect 500,000 pollen from the sunflower, dandelion, mushroom, blue flower and clover field." Quest 9: "Greedy pumpkin bee" *'Collect 500,000 pollen from the sunflower field' *'Collect 500,000 pollen from the dandelion field' *'Collect 500,000 pollen from the mushroom field' *'Collect 500,000 pollen from the blue flower field' *'Collect 500,000 pollen from the clover field' Rewards: 500,000 honey, 4x tickets "Thanks! Sorry if my greed overwhelmed you! To make it up to you, I'll make the next quest easier than this one! It only involves defeating mobs." "Just to be safe. We need to make sure no mobs attack us! So i need you to help protect us! Defeat 5 spiders, 5 werewolfs, 10 scorpions and 10 mantisses. That won't be that bad!" Quest 10: "Security check" *'Defeat 10 spiders' *'Defeat 10 werewolves' *'Defeat 20 scorpions' *'Defeat 20 mantisses' Rewards: 750,000 honey, 4x tickets, 1x royal jelly "Wow! Thanks for keeping us safe! We are almost done! We just need to do a few more things! Just a little more!" "Okay. I'm the pumpkin bee right? That means we need to get some Jack-o-lanterns! We are returning to the pumpkin patch! get ready! Collect 3,000,000 pollen from the pumpkin patch and kill another werewolf on your way! Quest 11: "Pumpkin collection" *'Collect 3,000,000 pollen from the pumpkin patch' *'Defeat 1 werewolf' Rewards: 1,000,000 honey,4x tickets, 2x royal jelly "Well done! Just one more quest to go!" "Okay last one. after this, I will be yours. But this last quest will be the hardest. We will need lots of pollen to accommodate the bees which are coming! Be prepared! Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the mushroom field, 2,500,000 million pollen from the spider field and 4,000,000 pollen from the pumpkin field." Quest 12: "The final quest" ' *'Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the mushroom field *'Collect 2,500,000 pollen from the spider field' *'Collect 5,000,000 pollen from the pumpkin field' Reward: Pumpkin Bee egg ' I hope you guys liked this idea! Please comment at the comment if you have any ideas for me!'